Inu Interview Extreme Edition!
by SasaIsASexyDemoness
Summary: Oh wee! Slap your grandma cuz Sasa's coming at you with a good ol time with Inu chan and the gang! Be part of this hoe down lol and submit a review! P.s. Don't ask about the countriness!
1. Introduction

Ok peeps this is how it is gonna go down

I am host of Inu Interviews

It is new yes it is!

If you wanna send in questions dares flames reviews or whatever!

SEND IT

But I won't read the flames

And I have the Inuyasha cast right here

Inuyasha: Feh.How did we get here? Not that I care

Kagome: Hello everyone!! Kagome is glad to be here!

Sasa(me): Grr no speak in third person. That is me job punky noodle!

Kagome:-sighs- Ok

Sesshoumaru-wields Tokijin- Let me out of here human wench!

Sasa: How dare you call Sasa wench!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

REVIEW OR THEY DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shippo:-crying-


	2. Milkshakes and Questions

Chapter 1: Let's Get It Started!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does and I do not own the special guests that appear in this show or songs that appear in this show ;). Nor do I own my fiance Ichigo Kurasaki, but he owns me! All I own is my mansion and my cars :)

-radio playing Let's Get It Started-

Sasa: -turns radio off- Hello everybody and welcome to Inu Interviews Extreme Edition!

Sasa: Now let's get started! Come out everybody the show is starting!

-eveyone comes out waving-

Inuyasha: Feh (Sasa:-rolls eyes-)

Kagome: Bring on the questions!

Shippo: This should be fun!

Sasa: Wait a minute I forgot somebody! -runs up stairs and later comes down with an orange haired boy-

Sasa: Everyone this is my fiance Ichigo Kurosaki!!!!!!

Ichigo: Sup.

Sasa: Ok now our first questions are from Sarena

And her questions are: _Inuyasha we all know you like Kagome but why get so royally when someone liked Kagome?_

_and Kagome why do you get when Inuyasha goes to see Kikyo? Hello !you decided to stay back with him. You said you understood all the bounds and crap. Shippo do you really consider Kagome as your mother like many fans say you do? Sango you actually do like it when Miroku rubs your butt right? And Fluffy-sama! ok did you miss your left arm? Why do you have double standards?? You say you hate mortals but you obviously care for Rin right? Don't deny it! Hehe th's all for now mwahahaha!_

Inuyasha: Ok first of all I don't get ''royally pissed'' when someone liked Kagome! hey are you talking about the Hobo guy? I hardly even know him if that's what you're talking about! And that wolf bastard Kouga!!! Of course he's a flippin bastard!!!

Kagome: Inuyasha! His name is HOJO!! And the reason I get mad when you go see Kikyo is because I'm jealous of her!!! -holding back tears-

Everyone: O.O Wow Kagome we never knew you felt that way about Inuyasha/me.

Kagome: Yeah it's true and would you stop staring at me!!!

Everyone: Oh sorry. -continues whatever they were doing-

Sasa: -clears throat- Well that was unexpected! -sips her milkshake-

Miroku: Hey Sasa can I have a sip of that??-reaches out for it-

Sasa: Get your own!!!(A/N:Lol Ed from Ed Edd and Eddy)

Miroku: Fine -walks off to kitchen-

Shippo: -uber cute smile- Can I have some milkshake Sasa?

Sasa: OMFG!! My milkshake's bringing all the boys to the yard!!

Sango: And they're like it's better than yours! -points to Miroku's new milkshake-

Ayame:(A/N: I figured I should put her in here!!) Damn right it's better than yours!!

Miroku: Hey! Strawberry was the only flavor left!

Inuyasha: She can teach you,but she's got to charge!!

Sesshoumaru: This is getting REALLY annoying!

Ichigo: I agree.

Everyone that was singing: THEN DON'T LISTEN!!!

Suddenly Kelis pops through the door.

Sasa: OMFG!! It's Kelis! She finally came!

Miroku: (Gary Coleman voice) What you talkin bout Willis?

Sasa: It's not Willis, it's Sasa!! And I invited Kelis to help out with the reviews!! Yayerz! -glomps Kelis-

Kelis: He he. Nice to see you Sasa and everyone -nods- Ok let's continue shall we?

Sasa: We shall!

Kelis: Ok the next part of the review is: _Shippo do you really see Kagome as a mother figure?_

Shippo: Mhm.

Sasa: Perfectly said son perfectly said.

Kelis: Next is:_ Sango do you enjoy it when Miroku grabs your ass?_

Sango: Hell no!!

Sasa: -cough- Liar -cough-

Sango: What did you say _SASHA????!!!??_

Sasa: Hey just because you're mad that _Sarena_ found you out doesn't mean you go around throwing out insults!! Besides I think Houshi-sama is cute -huggles him, then feels a rub on her behind- PERVERT!!!! Author powers activate!!! -Miroku suddenly turns into a glob of something green-

Miroku: Glub glub glub(in a perverted tone)

Sango and Sasa: By god! Even as a blob he still has a perverted mind!!

Kagome: Will someone mop him up please?

Sasa: I'm on it Kagome-chan! -snaps fingers- BORIS!!!!!!

Boris: Ma'm?

Sasa: Please mop up the pervert and bring our guests some lemonade.

Boris: Yes ma'm.

Kelis: While we're waiting back to the questions!: _Fluffy-sama(Sesshoumaru: Rolls eyes)do you miss your arm? And why do you have double standards? You say you hate mortals,but you obviously care for Rin? Don't you deny it!!_

Sesshoumaru: Well yes I'd have to say I miss my arm, but you all are going to be missing my ignorant half-brother, Inu-baka, when I destroy him for what he's done!! And I DO hate mortals , Rin's just a special mortal I guess(shrugs) And besides she's so KAWAII!!

(quickly covers his mouth after realizing what he just said)

Sasa: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! He really does care!!

Rin: Oh Lord Sesshoumaru,I never knew you thought I was special! Thank you!

Kelis :-huggles Rin- How can you not love this kid people?

Sasa: Hmmm. Looks like this concludes the 1st chapter of Inu Interviews! Take us out Kelis!

Dance floor magically appears and lights start flashing everywhere(A/N: This made me think of JT's Lovestoned lol! Those flashing lights come from everywhere!)

Kelis: **My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard and they're like...**

Sasa,Kagome,Sango,Ayame,Rin: **It's better than yours!**

Kelis:(smiles)** Damn right It's better than yours! I can teach you, but I have to charge!!**

Sasa,Kagome: **I know they want it! The thing that makes me,what the boys go crazy for!**

Sango,Ayame,: **They lose their minds! The way I wind, I think it's time!(winds smexily)**

Boys: Woohoo!

Girls: **La la la la la! warm it up! la la la la la! The boys are waiting!**

Sasa: And I'm waiting for you to press that review button and get in on all the action! Hope you enjoyed and review!!

And don't forget my milkshake is better than yours! -sips it- BYE!!

Kelis: You know Sasa, we never got that lemonade.

Sasa:...

Kelis&Sasa: REVIEW!!


	3. Honkey Tonk Badonkadonk!

Welcome back my loyal fanfic readers and here is another silly yet serious chapter!

Sasa: And today everyone's favorite hanyou,Inuyasha, is going to be doing my disclaimer! Take it away Inu!

Inuyasha: Sasa don't own jack!

Sasa: Very well put Inu...

Inuyasha: Thnx.

Everyone: She was being sarcastic!!!

Inuyasha: I knew that!

Everyone: Yea right!

Ichigo: Um can we like get back to the point of this whole show please?

Sasa: Well.since you said please, we shall continue!

Sasa: K, first review is from _barryc10_ and his first question is for me! Yay I feel loved! Ok the question is:_Sasa, can we ask Ichigo questions?_

Sasa: Can they dear?

Ichigo: Yeah sure whatever

Sasa: Mk. moving along: _Inuyasha I feel that you have pent up some energy so how about a sparng match?_

Inuyasha: You're on! (takes out Tetsuiaga) Get ready to meet your maker! (charges at barryc10)

Everyone: (watches them slash at each other while eating popcorn and sippin sodas)

Sasa: Hey! ya'll better not get any blood on my floor!

And finally the match ends

Inuyasha: Wow(pant) you're pretty(pant) good(pant) for a mortal!

Ichigo: Next!:_Kagome! Hi! (waves happily) then see Inuyasha trying to attack me(punches him for real this time) Sorry just had to do that! Anyway I may know of a way to let Inuyasha go demon anytime he wants and not be controlled by it(attempts to use the method,but Inuyasha dies from the attempt) Ooops sorry.(I use my godly powers to revive Inuyasha with no memory of how he died) Hehehe._

Kagome: (laughs) HI!!!! Hm oh really? That sounds interesting..

Inuyasha: What? What just happened? Where am I? Who the hell are you people?

Sasa: OMG! Now he's a retard!

Miroku: Uh no Sasa he's just a little out of it.

Sango: Yeah he has amnesia.

Sasa:(now fuming) Oh so I guess you people know everything!!

Sango&Miroku: Obviously!

Sasa: Snap!

Everyone: What is it Sasa?

Sasa: I forgot to pick up our special guest for this evening! Snap snap snap snap!!

I then rush outside to my car garage,hop in my black Mercedes-Benz, and speeds down the street

Ichigo: Um ok then I guess I'll have to take over!:_Miroku:(sees him trying to grope Sango)_(A/N: That ain't nothing new.)_Oh no you don't!(I call my Croagunk and he Poison Jabs Miroku and drags him away. I then recall Croagunk) Heheheh._

Miroku: (who is now slumped in a corner) Oh the pain...(dies)

Ichigo: SNAP! (walks over to him and uses some spell to revive our pervert) You okay dude?

Miroku: Never better!! HEHEHEE!!!! (runs around like the retard he is) I feel good! Dunna dunna dunna dun! I knew that I would!

Sango: WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!? He may have been trying to grope me (Sasa: That ain't nothing new) but you didn't have to kill him! I thought you were a soul reaper??? I thought you helped people and not made them into retarted...RETARDS!!

Sasa: (bursts through the door with the guest) You don't yell at my Ichi!!!!( tries to rip Sango's head off)

Inuyasha(who is now ok): (holds Sasa back)

Ichigo: Snap...

Sasa: What?

Ichigo: When I revived Miroku, I accidentally put a sugar rush spell on him!

Sasa: Oh lord cue the Jaws theme! (Jaws theme starts playing) Hey I was kidding!

(Music stops)

Kagome: Ok peoples since you all are cleary busy,I guess I-

Sasa: You hold on a minute miniskirt! I have to introduce our guest for this evening! It's...ORI!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: Whoey?

Ori: ORI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sasa's best anime lovin' friend since ever!!!

Ori: O...M...G! Is that Ichigo Kurosaki? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -glomps-

Ichigo: Um Sasa can you get your friend?( attempts to shake Ori off but she clings to him)

Sasa: Sorry Strawberry Angel Cream Pie,but I've get questions to answer!!

Miroku: (walks in randomly and badly singing Too Sexy) I'm too sexy for my robe,too sexy for my robe! I'm to s-

Ori: HOUSHI-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( almost flies off of Ichigo and lands on Miroku)

Kagome: K, as I was saying,next we have more questions from another loyal reviewer but first we have to finish up with barryc10:_Sango you're welcome for the save(I dodge her Hirakotsu and then I draw a sword.On Hiraikotsu's return trip I do many lighting-fast slahes and Hiraikotsu is cut to pieces.I then restore Hiraikotsu and erases Sango's memory of the event.) hehehheeh._

Sasa,Ichigo,Ori: Dern!!!

Sango: What what happened?

Ori: Oh nothing...(still clinging to Miroku)

Miroku: (snaps out of his dumb state all of a sudden and notices Ori clinging to his robes) Why hello there beauiful. Say, you wouldn't mind bearing my children would you?(cheesy grin)

Ichigo,Inuyasha: (facepalms)

Sango,Sasa,Kagome: (anime falls)

Shippo,Ayame(A/N: Forgot about her didn't ya!) (sigh heavily)

Ori: Uh..sure?

Everyone: (shrieks of horror)

Ori: What? He's fine!

Miroku:(thinking _Oh yeah I'm so gunna score tonight!) _Well let's get going!(starts to head towards hallway)

Sasa: Oh heeelllll no!

(uses her authoress powers to zap them to a hotel) Good riddance! (brushes hands off)

Everyone: Oh happy DAY!!!!!!!

Sasa: Oh lucky charms!!(A/N: Lmao me and my friends made this up!)

Shippo:Suddenly I want some cereal...

Ayame: (in a Cheese kind of way) I Like Cereal! (rubs tummy)

Sasa: BORIS! CEREAL! NOW!! Pwez?

Boris: I'm right on it Mrs. Kurosaki.

Ayame: While we're waiting for our cereal, I shall continue with the reviews!:_Sesshoumaru: Don't worry. You get your arm back,as well as a new sword. Also Tokijiin...breaks(dramatic music plays) Ok who turned on the radio? BYE!!!!_

Boris brings in their cereal and some spoons and they set up a little cereal buffet on the kitchen counter.

Sesshoumaru:(the only one not eating cereal) What? This must be some misunderstanding. Tokijiin breaks?!? (falls into a state of shock)

Sasa&Ori: (spit cereal across the room because they are laughing so hard)

Sasa: hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! na na na na na! Tokjin breaks!!

Ori: (laugh) Omg Sesshy(laugh) I never(laugh) knew (laugh) even though (laugh) I watched the( laughs hysterically)

Inuyasha: Who's top dog now brotha man? (smirks)

Rin: (growls) Don't laugh at Lord Sesshoumaru! He didn't mean to break Tokijiin

Sesshoumaru: ME?!? You foolish girl are you trying to say _I_ broke it?!?!

Rin: Obviously...

Sesshoumaru: That tears it!(tries to kill Rin)

Sasa: Whoah now Fluffy this fic is rated T for a reason.

Sesshoumaru: And that reason would be?

Sasa: For TARANTULA!!!

Sesshoumaru: (chuckles) What are you talking about there are no-AAAAAAAAAAH!

Spiders big ugly hairy ones are now climbing Sesshy's fluffy lil head. Awwww...

Sesshoumaru: Sasa,Rin,Jaken, you idiots! HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasa,Rin,Jaken: Make us!

Rin: Hehe this is fun! Next review is from _inuyashaloveskagome4ever_ and her questions are:_ Inuyasha do you love Kagome or Kikyo? -cough Kikhoe-cough- I hate Kikyo. Kagome Who do you love? Inuyasha or Hojo -cough Hobo- cough- or Kouga -cough shithead-cough. I hate them too.Can you ask Miroku to sing Honkey Tonk Badonkadonk by Trace Ackins? I would love to see what Sango would do if he did. Sango we all know you love Miroku so just say it! Sasa can I be a guest so I can help torture them I mean so i can touch Inuyasha's ears? Thanks bye haha. _

Kagome: I already told you Iove Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: And I love Kikyo!

Kagome: What?????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????????????

Kagome: SIT!!!!!!!!!!!! Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit!!!

Sasa: Damn Kagome-chan you're gunna break his face off!

Kagome: GOOD!!!! (stomps off)

Inuyasha: I wa jush kidig!!(I was just kidding!)

Sango: Inuyasha,you should know by now that Kagome doesn't play about stuff like that.

Miroku: I agree

Inuyasha: Oi jush sfhuhf uf and shin msunk(Oh just shut up and sing monk!)

Sasa: Yeah Inu-chan I almost forgot!!(tosses a microphone at Miroku's head and I hit it)

Miroku: Ouch...This one's for you babe!(winks at Sango)

Sango: Oh here we go!(rolls eyes)

Miroku:**Turn it up some**

**Alright boys this is her favorite song.**

**You know that right**

**So if we play it good and loud**

**She might get up and dance**

Sango: The hell I will!

Miroku:**Ooh she might put her beer down**

**Here she comes**

**Here she comes**

**Left left left right left**

**Whoo**

Sasa&Ichigo:(dancing)

Ayame: Hm the pervert can sing pretty good right Sango?(nudges)

Sango: Yeah whatever.

Miroku:**Hustlers shootin eightball**

**Throwin darts at the wall**

**Feelin damn near 10 ft. tall**

**Here she comes,Lord help us all**

**Ol' T.W.'s girlfriend done slapped him outta his chair**

**Poor ole boy it ain't his fault**

**It's so hard not to stare**

**At that honky tonk badonkadonk**

**Keepin' perfect rhythm**

**Make ya wanna swing along**

**Got it goin on**

**Like Donkey King**

**And oh wee shut my mouth,sl-**

Sango: Gladly!(throws Hiraikotsu at him)

Miroku: Ow...

Sango: Wipes hands

Sasa: O. k. then...Next!:_ Sango we all know you love Miroku so just say it! _

Sango: Like hell I do! I'll never love that pervert!(crosses arms)

Inuyasha: Yeah,she too damn stubborn like Kagome!

Sango&Kagome: No one asked for your opinion!!!

Inuyasha: Oh so now I have to ask? What happened to freedom of speech!

Sango&Kagome:Don't you backsass us! Hey,stop saying what I say! No you stop it! I told you first! Shut up! Make me!

Ori: HOLD ON WAIT A MINUTE LEMME PUT SOME PIMPIN IN IT!!!!!!!

Sasa: People people please! If I knew you were so hateful towards each other then I never would've brought you to my house!

Everyone: So can we go?

Sasa: Er no.

Everyone: AAARRRGGHH!

Sasa: I'm tired so shut the hell up and finish the last question! UNDERSTAND??

Everyone: (Nods)

Sasa: Good now carry on.

Rin: _Sasa can I be a special guest so I can help you torture them? I mean so I can touch Inuyasha's ears? Bye!_

Sasa: We'll see k!

Inuyasha: Oh look what a shame I have turned into a human(smirks) looks like you can't touch my ears now can you?

Sasa:You're such a ham!

Everyone: You just now noticing?

Sasa: NO! Gosh! (turns head to the side like Napoleon Dynamite)

Shoot I'm pooped peepz.See ya next time and don't forget to...

Ori: Review!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter full of craziness!

Wazzup! It's Sunday! Woot woot! It's Sunday! woot woot! And my school is out Monday so I have all weekend long with you guys!

Inuyasha: Hey Sasa don't we get the weekend off?

Sasa: No! Who told you that pile of crap? You people are gunna be with me 24/7!! So get used to it!

Kagome:(whispers) Damn,you almost had her Inu!

Shippo: Why do ya'll wanna leave so bad? Sasa's house is great! She has at least 50 rooms,hot tub,spa,pool room,restaurant sized kitchen,playroom for me and Rin, giant car garage with 15 diffrent cars, and lord knows what else? So why are you complaining?

Shippo: Guys?

Ichigo: They left!

Sasa: They better not be in my Candy Green Limborghini!

Sango: (looks out window) No. They took the Corvette.

Sasa: Ok then we shall continue with the reviews!

_Meanwhile..._

Inuyasha: Hey Kagome?

Kagome: Yeah?

Inuyasha: Do these jeans make my butt look big?

Kagome: Er...

LMAO! They went shopping!

Now back to the house.

Sasa: Ok first review is from _StarGuy _and his questions are:

Sango: (peeks over my shoulder) Sasa,since Kagome and Inuyasha aren't here at the moment why don't you read the other questions eh?

Sasa: Sure! What a nice idea Sango-chan! First question:_Shippo you are a crybaby.But crybaby makes yo look like a little kid._

Shippo: (on the verge of tears) You really think that? You're even meaner than Inuyasha!

Rin: Hey Shippo! Wanna go color with me?

Shippo: Sure! It beats hanging around here!

The race each other to the playroom.

Sasa: (sigh) When are those dummies coming back? Kagome and Inuyasha aren't getting their paycheck this week for skippin' out on work!

Miroku: Sasa,we don't get a paycheck...(sigh)

Sasa: Oh really?(whips out purse and pulls out a few hundred dollars)

Sango&Miroku: Is that for us??(makes a mad grab for the cash)

Sasa:(quickly snatches it away) It might be...but I need you two to do something for me.

Miroku: I'll do ANYTHING!!!!!

Sasa: _Anything?_

Miroku&Sango: ANYTHING!

Sasa: Ok I need ya'll to go downtown and find those two retards,bring them here,and make sure they didn't do anything stupid while downtown. Is that clear?

Sango: Crystal.

Sasa: Ok now go my pets! Mwahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

They rush outside and hurriedly rush back in because they forgot the keys(sigh) and hastily drive down the road. How they or Inuyasha and Kagome learned to drive beats the heck out of me!

-

8 minutes later...

Sango: (clad with shopping bags) We're back!

Kagome: And we brought pizza!

Sasa: You idiots! You could've destroyed all of L.A.! What were you thi- Is that pepperoni?

Miroku: We bought a Wii too!

Sasa: Oh what game did you get?

Inuyasha: Bleach:Shattered Blade!

Ichigo&Sasa: Oh lemmme play!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasa: I call Ichigo!

Ichigo: Hey you can't play Ichigo! I'm Ichigo! (chibi eyes)

Sasa: Ok you can be Ichigo I'll be...HITSUGAYA!!! His bankai totally pwns!

Miroku: Let's start it up then! And while y'all are playing me and Sango will do the reviews!

Ichigo&Sasa: Shut up and gimme the controller monk!!!

Miroku: Alright alright! God lee!

Me and Ichigo are now playing Wii. It's awesome! And I'm winning! Set upon the frozen heavens Hyourinmaru!!! Mwahahahaha!

Ahem, now on with the reviews!

Sango: Ok our next review is from _StarGuy, _and his questions are _Inuyasha: Do you still care about your dearest brother in the world?_

Inuyasha: What dearest brother?

Kagome: Sesshomaru!

Inuyasha: Hell no! I never cared for him and I never will!

Sesshoumaru: I heard that!

Inuyasha: You were supposed to! (AN: Lmao! iCarly Sam!)

Sango: Anways next is: _Miroku do you like Sango better than everybody else? Because you touch her butt several times?_

Miroku: Well of course! I love my Sango-chan (huggles her)

Sango: Get. a. way. from. me. now. MONK!

Miroku: Where's the love people?

Sango: It's shoved up your ass! Now shut up!

Miroku: She wants me! Ok next is: _Sango when will you like Miroku? _I agree. When Sango?

Sango: Never.

Sasa: (from the couch) Tell the truth! Or no S'mores!

Sango: Ok maybe I'll take an interest in him when he stops harassing me!

Miroku: Why Sango? What do you mean by harass? (touches butt)

Sango: ARGGH! PERVERT! YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! (throws Hiaraikoutsu at him)

Miroku: You're so beautiful when you're angry,Sango.

Sango: You're so harmless when you're unconcious Miroku!

Sango: Let me go on with the reviews before I murder this boy! If y'all want him you better get him!: _barryc10- Hi...(depressed) Sango: I'm so sorry. I never expected the poison to kill him. Just knock him out for a few minutes. I guess I should be the one there to knock him out when he tries that._

Sango: It's ok. On second that I'm sort of wishing that Ichigo would've left him dead (looks over at him) Yes of course that would be wonderful! You can be my bodyguard!

Sango:_ Miroku: (feels wind pressure from Wind Tunnel) Oh no you don't. I am not getting sucked in. (I close the wind tunnel with my telekinetic powers) Miroku, you will never get the best of me! _

Sango: Or me!!

Miroku: Oww double defeat..it hurts.

Sango: Continuing on: _Inuyasha: You're pretty good yourself. I guess you really know where to aim,because you actually cut me with one of the adamant shards.(laughs) Ok if you could upgrade the Tetsuiga again, and you got to choose the upgrade,Which upgrade would you want?(whispers you get two new upgrades for your tetsuiga.but I won't reveal which ones they are though) _

Inuyasha: Upgrades? When? Why? Where? Oh and if I had to pick one I would say for Tetsuiga to sheild me when Kagome says sit.

Kagome: Oh really! Well since you feel that way! I'm going home!

Sasa:(turns away from game) We're in frickin California! Do you know how long it would take you to get to Japan on foot?

5 minutes pass...

Sasa: That's what I thought! And you wouldn't be able to leave anyway,because I have security all around this mug!(continues playing)

Kagome: (awestrucken)

Sango: Alrightey then...:_inuyashaloveskagome4ever- Hi my name is Kadee or ILK4E. Thanks for making Miroku sing that lol. Kagome please sing Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne! Can I please touch Inuyasha's ears? They're SO cute! Whoah sorry lol Inuyasha you're crazy! Kikyo(cough cough Kiki-) why do you keep on after Inuyasha? He loves Kagome even if he won't admit it. Hojo(cough hobo cough) Why do you go for Kagome? She will NEVER go out with you! Kouga(cough head cough) Ayame loves you not Kagome. That is all for now. I really want to be a guest! Bye fluffy(Lord Sesshoumaru!)I love you you're awesome! Will you go out with me? BYE!_

Kagome: I'll have to look up the lyrics on Sasa's laptop but I'll try!

Inuyasha: (sigh) Go ahead but you're the last one you hear me! You're calling me crazy??? Have you read this review?

Kikyo: Because he was mine first.

Hojo: Because I care for her! I mean she's always sick and I just want to help take care of her!

Kouga: Don't you think I know that!(runs away crying)

Sango: Emo moment much?

Sesshoumaru: (sigh) (AN: Alot of this has been happening today) No and you are one of the many reasons why I hate humans.

Sasa: We'll see k!

Sasa: And now for today's suprise perfomance! Introducing AVRIL LAVIGNE!!!!

Avril: Hey peeps ready to sing!

All: YEAH!

Kagome: Hey Ms. Lavigne do you mind if I sing with you? Right now would be the perfect time for ILK4E's request!

Avril: Sure!

Ok let's sing!

**Kagome&Avril: Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend! (points at Inuyasha)**

**That's right no way! I think you need a new one! Hey hey you you I could be your girlfriend!! Hey hey you you I know that you like me!No way no way ! You know it's not a secret! Hey hey you you I could be your girlfriend!**

**Avril:You're so fine I want you mine You're so delicious!**

**Kagome: I think about you all the time you're so addictive!**

**Avril:Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright? Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious!**

**Kagome: And hell yeah I'm the motherfucking princess! I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right!**

**Avril&Kagome: We don't like your girlfriend!(laughs)**

Sasa: Whoowee! Please review peeps! Sorry it took so dang long for me to update but I was busy with a school project! So hey hey you you need to review! And hell yeah I want you to!


End file.
